El hilo rojo
by MT77
Summary: Un hilo rojo que los mantiene unidos... No importa cuánto se deforme o estire, ese hilo nunca se romperá. Siguiendo su destino en un lugar recóndito, ¿qué les aguarda el universo esta vez? (ONE SHOT BASADO EN LA PELÍCULA DE PSYCHO-PASS Y LA LEYENDA DEL HILO ROJO)


**_Author's note:_** Hola! Aquí traigo mi primer fic de Psycho-Pass! Vi que no había muchos y pensé en animarme a subir uno. Es un one shot basado en los eventos de la película, así que si no la habéis visto no creo que lo entendáis mucho. De todas formas, espero que lo disfrutéis y no dudéis en comentar si os gusta! Muchas gracias por leer. PD: como todo el mundo sabe, Psycho-Pass no me pertenece.

* * *

Akane Tsunemori sabía que tal vez fuese su última oportunidad para verlo una vez más. Para, en lugar de recrear su olor fumando sus cigarrillos, olerlo de primera mano. Para que la mirada de esos ojos tormentosos se posase en ella una última vez. Akane Tsunemori sabía que era incapaz de ajusticiar a Shinya Kougami, y que por eso, ese iba a ser su último encuentro.

Habían pasado de cero a cien en un segundo. De no verse en tres años a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero había algo que no cambiaba, y eran ellos mismos. Claro, Akane había cambiado, mucho, pero sentía que por dentro seguía siendo la misma. Y sabía que él también. Que aunque el Sistema Sybil, Ginoza-san y los demás dijesen que Kougami estaba perdido, seguía siendo el mismo hombre que ella conoció.

-Inspectora Tsunemori. –escuchó decir a Kougami, y de nuevo a Akane le invadió la pena. Aún recordaba con dolor la primera y única vez que Kougami la llamó por su nombre. Recordaba a la perfección el grito casi desesperado con el que gritó "¡Akane!" cuando la vio subida en ese camión, cuando intentaba salvarlo de ese destino que los había llevado a ambos hasta ahí. "¿Por qué no pronuncia mi nombre? Ya no soy su jefa, él ya no es mi subordinado…", pensó, mientras seguía apuntando firmemente con su pistola al joven de pelo azabache que se encontraba frente a ella. –No puedo decir que me esperaba que me persiguieras hasta aquí. –añadió el joven, una sonrisa bromista asomando por sus comisuras.

"No, yo tampoco lo esperaba, pero algo me atrajo a volver a buscarte, a volver a verte", pensó Akane, sin bajar el arma que sujetaba entre sus manos. En lugar de eso, decidió seguir el juego de las formalidades, y decir con la voz más firme posible sus próximas palabras.

-Estás bajo arresto, Shinya Kougami. –pronunció con firmeza, agarrando su pistola con más fuerza si cabía.

[Un par de horas más tarde]

No, no había sido capaz de arrestar a Kougami. Tampoco había sido capaz de quedarse con el ejército como había prometido. Había corrido con él, huyendo de lo que se suponía que tenía que apoyar. Pero no podía evitarlo, sabía que era algo inevitable, y que no importaba las veces que huyesen el uno del otro, siempre se encontrarían e intentarían seguir juntos cualquier camino al que se enfrentasen. Mientras Kougami conducía, Akane fijó su mirada en el paisaje, las palabras de su abuela resonando en su cabeza.

[Flashback: 3 años antes]

-Se ha ido, Obaasan. Yo… intenté evitarlo, intenté que no lo hiciese, pero… -Akane agachó la cabeza, con frustración. Si tan sólo hubiese podido mantenerse en pie y evitar que Kougami siguiera a Makishima…

-Mi pequeña A-chan… cuánto te queda por aprender. –fue lo único que respondió su abuela, acariciando los cortos cabellos de su nieta. -¿Conoces la leyenda del hilo rojo, querida? Hoy día la gente ya no presta atención a las leyendas, y todos podemos aprender de ellas.

Akane negó con la cabeza, mirando a su abuela de forma curiosa. Su abuela, al ver la expresión de curiosidad que tenía, sonrió de nuevo. Le quedaba tanto que aprender a su joven nieta…

-Todas las personas tienen su alma gemela, y están conectados a ella mediante un hilo rojo, atado a su dedo meñique. El hilo es fino, y se puede estirar, retorcer y contraer, pero jamás se romperá. Y esas personas están destinadas a encontrarse siempre, tarde o temprano.

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso, Obaasan? –preguntó Akane, siempre ajena a todos los dobles sentidos.

-Significa que, querida mía, tu Kougami-san está al otro lado de tu hilo rojo. Vuestro hilo estaba contraído, pero ahora se ha tenido que estirar. Pronto volverás a verlo, y vuestro hilo volverá a contraerse, y seguramente se volverá a estirar. Pero jamás se romperá, A-chaan. –contestó su abuela, con una sonrisa bondadosa y complaciente en el rostro, sus ojos brillando al ver el pequeño rubor que se había formado en las mejillas de su nieta.

[Vuelta al presente]

La noche parecía calmada, y sólo se escuchaban los ruidos de la selva nocturna. Después de un pequeño tour y unas breves explicaciones por parte de Kougami, Akane comenzaba a entender la idea, aunque no compartiese los métodos. El tour terminó en la pequeña tienda de campaña que podía considerarse el hogar de Kougami.

-Tú puedes dormir en la cama. No es que duerma mucho, y mucho menos con este clima tan horrible. –Kougami tiró a Tsunemori las sábanas más limpias que pudo encontrar, y ésta las cazó al vuelo.

-¿Pero y tú dónde dormirás? No quiero molestar más de lo que ya he hecho, Kougami-san.

-Puedo juntar un par de sillas, no me importa. No me obligues a hacerte dormir en la cama, Inspectora. –repuso Kougami, alcanzando con un mano el cuello de la joven como había hecho años atrás cada vez que quería molestarla.

-Está bien… lo que tú digas. –contestó la inspectora, frotándose el cuello ahí donde su exsubordinado le había golpeado.

Kougami sonrió, y Akane apretó las sábanas contra su pecho. Parecía que el hilo del que hablaba su abuela se había reforzado y, al menos durante esa noche, sería tan duro como el acero.

[Dos días más tarde]

Akane sentía que su corazón se encogía poco a poco. Lo que esperaba que fuese una tranquila noche con Kougami-San (fuera de los ojos de Sybil y sin rangos de por medio) antes de partir por rutas diferentes una vez más había sido más breve de lo que ambos esperaban, y la última imagen que tenía del moreno había sido en mitad de un ataque al campamento base de la guerrilla, lo que aumentaba sus posibilidades de que nunca se volvieran a ver.

Para colmo, ella estaba de vuelta en Shambala, y había descubierto el secreto de aquel ejército. Su plan había fallado, y Nicholas Wong la mantenía esposada. Akane cerró los ojos, sabiendo que sólo le esperaba la muerte.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando, en aquella azotea vio aparecer a un Kougami malherido rodeado de sus captores, un Kougami que le sonrió como si aquel encuentro fuera una reunión cordial.

-Kougami-san… -murmuró Akane. "No, no podemos morir. No aquí, no ahora. Este no es el fin de nuestro hilo", pensó la inspectora.

Encadenada al helicóptero, con Kougami a su lado, Akane se sentía valiente. Pero, por otro lado, quería salvarlo, quería que los dos se salvasen. Pero era algo imposible, no con sus manos atadas y sus futuros asesinos incapaces de atender a sus razones.

Las primeras balas retumbaban en el metal del helicóptero, y vio como una rozaba la mejilla de Kougami. "No, no quiero morir aquí. NO QUIERO QUE AMBOS MURAMOS AQUÍ", gritó en su mente, cerrando los ojos. Y como si esa fuera la señal que se estaba esperando, sintió que las balas dejaron de dirigirse a ellos, mientras que dos de los enemigos se desplomaban en el suelo. "¿Qué demonios…?", Akane abrió los ojos, sorprendida. "Los drones… ¡ellos están aquí!", pensó, al mismo tiempo que se desintegraba Nicholas Wong ante sus ojos, sufriendo la justicia del Dominator.

Sonidos de helicópteros, balas por todos lados, y la voz del chibi de las Fuerzas Especiales. No cabía duda de que Sybil había mandado a la División 1 hasta Shambala. La alegría duró poco en Akane, y miró a Kougami desesperada. "Sé que tenemos que ajusticiarlo, pero al mismo tiempo…". Kougami pareció leer su pensamiento, y mientras liberaba a ambos de sus esposas, la miró a los ojos con firmeza.

-Tsunemori, encuentra al presidente. –le ordenó, posando esos ojos, que hacía tiempo le parecieron tan grises y turbios, en ella.

-Sí… -contestó ella sin titubeos. Sabía que era una despedida, o no. Con fuerza, agarró su dedo meñique derecho con su otra mano. "Obaasan… No quiero que el hilo se vuelva a estirar…", pensó.

-Nos veremos de nuevo, Inspectora Tsunemori. Nos veremos como iguales, cuando Sybil deje de existir. O cuando no estemos en mitad de una guerra, y por fin podrás ajusticiarme como tus principios indican. –una vez más, como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos, Kougami respondió. –Nos vemos… Akane. –dijo, antes de huir y que la División 1 al completo lo encontrase ahí.

-Nos veremos pronto, Shinya… -contestó al vacío Akane, mientras veía alejarse una vez más al otro extremo de su hilo rojo.


End file.
